turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Died of Natural Causes
We have many cancer deaths in the category. Quite a few heart attacks, as well. TR 04:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Well of course. Heart disease and cancer are the #1 and #2 most common natural causes of death, respectively. Turtle Fan 04:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking in terms of categorization. TR 04:28, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was going to say that seems like over-specification. On the other hand, this category is currently huge, which is usually a sign that it could stand to be subdivided. Turtle Fan 19:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Let's let it bide for now, and then revisit after the new templates are up. TR 04:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm returning to this issue, as we now a have a good base for specific causes of death. TR 23:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Well we'd have to do a survey of the causes of death in all the templates. Surely heart disease and cancer can support their own categories. I don't know whether anything else can, hence my proposal for surveying the causes of death. Neurodegenerative diseases, perhaps? Turtle Fan 23:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I think it's time to get going on heart disease and cancer. TR 21:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) OTL/ATL split I think in the interest of parallellism, we should probably split all Character by death categories along ATL/OTL lines. Yes, the ATL will be dominated by fictional characters, but it will probably help reduce confusion for those historicals who died in multiple HT series. TR 05:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Good point--There's certainly enough cause for confusion as is, and parallelism is a strong argument by itself as well. Turtle Fan 05:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm also going to propose that we do create categories based on the Historicals who died sooner/lived longer. These would be subcats--we wouldn't take the article out of the primary HF category. Again, helps keep confusion down, and I can see some benefit to new users. TR 07:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess. Might be simpler to restore that list of such people we used to have, have all the information in one place. Turtle Fan 16:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Perhaps, but those lists were also a giant Pain in the Ass to update. A category is done as a matter of course. TR 03:08, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Once it's established. Establishing this one would involve many hundreds of edits. 04:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Subdivisions What did you have in mind, TR? I assume Heart Failure and Cancer will be the first we come up with. We should also easily be able to support Infections, possibly Neurogenerative Disorders, and, surprisingly enough, I believe, AIDS. Turtle Fan 22:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should leave AIDS/HIV under infections unless we suddenly discover we can support categories for various types of infection. Cancer is an obvious one. Other than that, I think the framework you have started is just peachy. TR 06:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::On further review AIDS wouldn't work after all. We never wrote articles about the characters in that icky story with the elves, so that leaves us only with Asimov. (Poor Asimov. :-( ) Turtle Fan 14:58, November 7, 2010 (UTC)